New York, He Loves
by InspireRebelLoveTravelLiveKnow
Summary: We had become friends due to our line of work. He was my boss. He was America. I'm New York, but hey, any time to go out with him, that would be awesome! OC- New York. ONESHOT, Possibly more to come?


"Hey Nicki! Uh… I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie?" I smiled. I had known Alfred for a while; he was a really nice guy. A bit hyper, but still really nice. We had become friends due to our line of work. He was my boss. He was America. I'm New York, but hey, any time to go out with him, that would be awesome!

"Sure…" I responded, eager at any time to go out with him… he smiled his trademark 'movie star' smile, heck, the little sparkle was even there. I couldn't help it, I knew I was blushing, but he's just so adorable!

"Can we go now? I've got tonight open, ya know, being busy. Nation business, being a hero, and all. Takes a lot of time." He said, slinging his arm around my shoulders carelessly. I could feel California's glare from across the room. I nodded, and his smile grew…if that's possible? "Cool, what movie should we see?"

"I don't know… what movies do you like?"

"Horror movies are awesome, and if you get scared, I can be the hero!" I love horror movies, they never have scared me. After you meet France, nothing in the world could scare me. I had once been claimed as territory of so many different nations, I was really just happy that I was America's. Before I knew it, we were at the theater…

…

"OH! POPCORN, TOO!" he shouts, over a large bundle of burgers and soda and various other snacks. He eats a lot… I smiled, nodding.

"I'll go get some."

"THANKS NICKI! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"I know I am."

I returned with an amount of popcorn perfect for the American, and also a box of those 'snow caps' candies. I probably wouldn't need-or want- much else. Whereas he… would probably finish all his food within the first five minutes. Which was completely true.

…

To be honest, it really isn't a scary movie. It's only been about… fifteen minutes into, and he's quaking, whimpering, and shaking out of fear. I sigh and look over at him, worried.

"Do you want to leave?"

"N-no!"

"Okay…" I lean in and whisper sarcastically, "You aren't… scared?"

"Never!" he whisper-yelled. This made me giggle.

"Yeah, alright."

"I'm serious!" that's when a zombie popped up on screen and he let out a terrified "AUGHH!" I smiled.

"I believe you."

"Yeah!" another oh-so-VERY-manly scream from him. Another giggle from me. He shot me a very scared smile, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You are so ridiculous, sometimes…"

"Thank you!" leave it to the optimist! I laughed, managing to get shushed by others in the theater. I looked back over at him… and he was hiding under his bomber jacket as the movie continued. I actually think his reactions were better than the actual movie… but I was getting worried. If he was this scared, maybe we should just leave? I poked him, asking,

"Are you okay?" he just sorta jumped and screamed. I frowned. At that point, he became completely serious.

"What's wrong, Nicki?" I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Then can you smile for me?" I looked down; putting on my most dazzling smile, then lifted my head for him to see. "YAY! The heroine smiles!" he almost shouted, causing me to blush, which in the end caused him to grin. Then I rolled my eyes and turned back to the movie. It was almost the end.

"!" he ended up screaming, getting a lot of dirty looks from other moviegoers. I saw this as a perfect opportunity to be mischievous. I snuck my hand around him, waiting for the perfect time, and I quickly grabbed his shoulder, whisper yelling,

"BOO!" he screamed, and then looked at me and said,

".Frightening." I rubbed his shoulder, giggling. He just shuddered. The movie had probably… half an hour left.

…

"Come on, movie's over!" I said, smiling, standing up. He nodded.

"O-ok Nicki…" he said, nervously. I sensed that something was on his mind, but he just didn't want to say it or something.

"What's wrong, Alfred?"

"N-nothing!" he said, hiding his nervousness. I shot him the 'I do not believe THAT' look. "Fine. It was scary." He admitted, causing me to crack up.

"You were the one who chose it, Mr. Hero!" I laughed, and he hung his head.

"I know…" he said, almost as if he was upset about it. I couldn't help it; I wrapped him into a tight hug.

"It doesn't stop me from liking you…" I said, hugging him. I felt his hands rest on my back, his arms wrapped around me. He perked up.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I… well… Nicki… I love you." He said simply, shocking me. I stood there silently for a few seconds before I responded.

"You do?"

I didn't need to see his face to know he was blushing. "Yes."

"I love you, too…" California was going to kill me.

* * *

><p>Okay! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors! Its honestly just a quick type-up, so don't be mean, but please review!<p> 


End file.
